bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul King (Zf6hellion)
| relatives =Soul Queen (Wife) (Son) (Proxy) (Proxy) | education = | power ='Soul Regulation' | story debut =Bleach Crossroads | roleplay debut = }} The Soul King (霊王, Reiō) is the king of Soul Society. His rule is both symbolic and absolute, as the Soul King serves as the "linchpin" of the world, his existence is necessary for the world to continue. In order to maintain the balance of the world he has created, the Soul King has a series of special duties that he must actively carry out, however no one truly knows what these duties are. The Soul King and the Royal Family are believed to consider Soul Society, and the rest of their domains, with indifference and as such leave full control of the government to Central 46 leaving the Soul King entirely uninvolved in the day-to-day affairs of Soul Society. The Soul King resides within the , a massive palace surrounded by five cities that resides within its own special dimension hidden at the very core of Soul Society which is protected by the members of the . A key is required to enter the dimension, bestowed by the Soul King himself, known as the . Appearance History Equipment (王印, King's Seal): An extremely powerful artifact that belongs to the Royal Family, with it one can control dimensions as they see fit, manipulating time, space, energy, matter, and even the very laws of reality themselves. To activate it, one must cut it apart with the power of a to do so with anything else will cause the seal to violently expand, causing a great deal of destruction in the process. Though it is the personal property of the Soul King and the Royal Family, it is not kept on any of their persons. Instead it is kept hidden within one of millions of storehouses created specifically for it and is moved between them every few decades. Ōda (王種, King's Seeds): A set of seeds that are said to be required for the creation of a new world and the very things the Soul King used to create the current one. There are four seeds, each governing an aspect that is crucial to the existence of any world. On their own, a single seed is a tool capable of immense destruction if not controlled. It is known to a select few that the Soul King has integrated these seeds with the cycle of reincarnation, the seeds themselves fusing with a specific soul and reincarnating alongside it. Those who carry the seeds are unaware of it themselves and the number of existing souls makes finding them a near impossible task. (王鍵, King's Key): A metaphysical key that is used to gain entry into the Reiōkyū. To those who know of its existence, the key is believed to be a physical item given to those that the Soul King finds worthy of accessing the Royal Dimension, such as the members of the . In actuality the Ōken is not an item, but a marker of sorts. It is imbued within those that the Soul King finds worthy where it then suffuses them entirely, merging with their body. An artificial Ōken can be constructed through the sacrifice of 100,000 souls on top of a Jūreichi (重霊地, Important Spirit Ground) that is at least a half spirit-mile wide. Those who have been gifted with the Ōken can also create temporary versions of it in the form of clothing, as shown by , by using their own hair and bones. Trivia Appearances References Category:Character Category:Souls